Small Promise
by AkatsukiDeidaraUn
Summary: Raito misses his friend from the past that he had solely promised he would marry & is in pursuit to find him.When his idol,L,comes to recruit people and they meet,how will things turn out?Will sparks fly?AU,lemon in the future.R&R.My first fic,un.Be kind!


A/N: Hello,un!! I hope you all enjoy my first fic,un.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, un.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Every time I go out with someone and kiss them, I cant help but to compare their kisses..._ "know what? Know what? When I grow up, I'm going to make you my bride Lawli-san." A smaller version of himself said as he leaned against his raven haired friends chest. "Because you're so nice and smart Lawli-san." The smaller Raito finished with a smile. The raven haired teen chuckled slightly and rested his chin on the brunettes little head._

"_Raito-chan, guys are not allowed to marry other guys." The raven said and Raito pouted with a huff. _

"_Fine, I don't care if everyone knows. Lawli-san is mine." Raito said possessively. With that Raito turned around and kissed the raven haired teen on the lips sweetly. He pulled back and grinned up at the flabbergasted boy._

At first it was pretend kissing...But now...I cant stop thinking about him. Even though my neighbor Lawli-san is no longer with me. But that's alright because I'm still searching for him.

Raito sighed as he walked down the streets with Misa hanging off his left arm. Was she trying to pull his arm off or something? Just wondering here. He spotted a small coffee shop and couldn't help but think back on the past and his older friend who always loved going to those shops and eating sweets after sweets.

"Raito, lets go eat there!!" Misa said pointing to a restaurant a little further away from where they stood. "Misa Misa has never gone to that restaurant before Raito! Will Raito take Misa Misa?" Misa asked batting her eyelashes trying to look her cutest, which really wasn't working on Raito, oh well.

"Fine, I'll take you." Raito said sighing. Why was he going out with her again? Ah yes, it gave him more publicity. The more publicity the more chances of finding his friend or vice versa.

The couple walked over to the French restaurant and asked to sit in a booth which was gladly given to them. After ordering their food, Raito tunned everyone off, especially Misa whom was ranting on about nothing in particular, yet again.

The sound of a ringing cell phone broke Raito from his trance like state, since it was his own ring tone, and answered it. "Moshi Moshi." He said.

"Raito? Good. Listen. It seems like you've been approved, you'll be able to work in the Law Enforcement area starting tomorrow!" His father said from the other side of the phone. Raito had to hide his excitement from showing because of his image, but he was ecstatic! He'd finally get one step closer to finding his old friend. "Isn't that great my boy!?" Soichiro beamed threw the line.

"It's wonderful news dad, I can't wait. At what time will I start?" Raito asked his father, a twinkle in his eyes that rarely ever showed. His father gave him all the details needed for the coming morning. After he hung up he was in a better mood than when he had walked in. He ate quickly though eager to get home and sleep.

"Bye Misa." He said giving her a quick chaste kiss to keep her quiet and sped walked to his house, Misa standing dazed in her porch.

-- --

Laying on his bed, Raito starred out his window and let his thoughts drift. He could see his friends coal black eyes starring gently at him as his friend let his fingers pass threw his own brown hair combing it. He could hear Lawli's voice voicing his opinion of society and justice with such passion which filled him to the rim. And though he remembered every detail about his friend, he couldn't remember his friends whole name, all he remembered was that he always called his raven Lawli-san.

'I'll definitely find you Lawli...' were his final thoughts as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

-- --

Morning broke and the suns rays shone threw the curtains of the window waking our brunette up. He cracked open one eye with a groan and brought one arms over his eyes to try to block the intruding light to no avail. Sitting up reluctantly, he let his eyes scan the room and blinked when they came to lay on the alarm which was not put to ring. Caramel eyes became wide in shock as he read it was 8:46.

'Shit, I'm late!!' Were his only thoughts as he jumped off of his bed, ran to take a quick shower and got dressed all in a flash. 'Why, of all days, did I have to get up late today!? Why didn't I turn on my alarm!?' He shouted at himself mentally.

Raito ran out of the house in a hurry as he put his shoes on, a piece of toast he had toasted while he gathered his things hanging from his mouth. He only hopes he wasn't too late and that his father wasn't mad at him.

Raito Yagami did indeed live alone. His parents had happily agreed to buy him a place, but of course it was near them, just to make sure he was alright at all times and wasn't getting himself into any trouble. He lived in a small two story house(if you call that small) with 3 rooms because he had loads of books and used those other two rooms as libraries. Two bathrooms, a movie room, the kitchen(of course),etc.

Finally able to see the station, he sped up a bit. Once at the doors, he took a deep breath and fixed himself up, before walking in. What he encountered inside was a crowed of people, all older than him, gathered around talking. Few looking at him as he entered.

"Raito!!" The familiar voice of his father boomed threw the room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at the chief. "Glad you could make it. Just in time like always." His father said proudly slapping his son on the back.

"Err...yeah..." Rairo said just a tad bit confused as to why his father was acting the way he was that day.

"Son, we have an order to make ourselves aliases. So hurry and make one up." Soichiro said in his still very cheery tone of voice.

"An Alias? Why?" Raito asked looking up at his father.

"You'll see." Soichiro then walked over to some other cops. Raito stood there feeling out of place, confused, and rather upset for being left in the dark.

"Raito!!" Matsuadas annoying voice said as he ran over to the brunette. "How are you today Raito? Would you like coffee? A doughnut? Cookies?" Matsuada blurted on and on.

"You know what Matsuada? Do you think you can get me some coffee?" Raito said quickly cutting off the blabbering officer.

"Coffee? Sure thing Raito!! What kind?"

"Black." Raito stated before Matsuada could continue his chattering. Matsuada, being his usual perky self, agreed and ran to get the young brunette the black coffee asked.

'Alright, now some time to think. An alias...hm...Rain...?' He pondered and shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. It was an alright alias. 'I wonder why I have to think up a stupid alias though.' He shrugged.

A while after Matsuada came back with his black coffee, the whole group gathered in the room were called inside another room where an older man with white hair, wearing a suit stood near the closed windows.

"Who's that?" Raito asked in a hushed whisper to his father whom stood right next to him.

"I don't know son, but I'm sure we'll find out." Soichiro said and received a nod from his brunette son.

"Glad all of you could come." Soichiros boss said swirling I his chair to face the other occupants in the room. "Everyone, this is Watari." The man introduced. "He is L's representative." At this everyone in the room gasped, including Raito.

Out of all of them, Raito must have been the most shocked, but the one able to hide it best as well. His idol, the man he looked up to, had his representative here!! And him being there the first day he worked was just amazing!! Now he was going to be able to speak to his idol and hopefully find his lost raven haired friend, Lawli-san. Raito's life was turning, not for the worst, but for the best.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know,un. It was very very short, me very sorry,un. But me very busy..-looks over at Sasori waiting on the bed- ... ...so yeah...Bye for now,un!! oh, R&R please,un!! -runs and jumps on Sasori-

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!! Deidara-sempai didn't do to well in this fic but be nice, Deidara-sempai will update sooner and Tobi will help write!!XD

Deidara: Be -moans- quiet Tobi,un!!

Tobi: Review for Tobi!! -


End file.
